


I Can Feel It In My Veins

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Lexa, some omegaverse elements because...well...why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is an Alpha who has yet to meet her mate.<br/>Clarke is an Omega who is yet to meet her mate too.</p><p>Negotiations between the 100 and the Grounders make them realize the potential of this 'alliance'.  Clarke and Lexa are the first to realise that there are soul bonds that are yet to be made between the two groups.</p><p>I will add characters/tags as the story progresses.</p><p>Any support on my patreon page would be greatly appreciated!<br/>https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You feel It Too?

In this universe your true mate’s name is printed in any colour of ink on any part of your body.  This mark is accompanied by a symbol of any sort that is representative of your mate.  Another way that people find their mates is their smell, yep!  There is no way to accurately describe the smell, however once it is smelt there is no need to confirm it.  They just know.

Situation:

Lexa is an Alpha who has yet to meet her mate.

Clarke is an Omega who is yet to meet her mate too.

Clarke had come down with the 100 – The Ark has not yet descended.  Though all members of the 100 were not rebellious and did **not** break their ‘wrist-monitors’.   They also haven’t committed any acts of war against the Grounders either.  Causing the clans to be more open to negotiations.

Which is where this fic begins.  With Lexa meeting with Clarke to discuss mergers and peace that is tied by an agreement.

The mountain is there however, it keeps to itself.  No acid fog, no reapers etc.  It is almost like the people aren’t there.

 

SHIPS???

WHO DO YOUUUU WANNA SEE 'GET TOGETHER'??


	2. The Skai Prisa has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke meet for the first time - fluff will ensue

**TONDC GATES**

“This is a good thing Bellamy, I promise” Clarke said, nudging the Alpha with her hip.

He huffed “They don’t exactly look very friendly Clarke…” Bellamy looked back and around them as they walked through the wall opening of TonDC “…you know?”

Clarke was a little annoyed at how closed-minded Bellamy was “Think about how you would handle it if people came plummeting from the sky into your home Bel, open your mind”.

Bellamy huffed again, Clarke decided she wouldn’t get anywhere with him next to her.

“Clarke, of the Sky People?  Bellamy, of the Sky People?” A tall darker skinned man asked

“Yes, that is us.” Bellamy confirmed, he did his best to exude manliness and dominance with a deep tone and puffing his chest.  Clarke chuckled internally – this was interesting.

“My name is Lincoln…if you would follow me” the man turned and led the pair towards what seemed to be the centre of town.  A large fire surrounded by several smaller ones. 

Lincoln motioned to a log adjacent to the largest fire “Heda will send for you when she is ready to see you.  Until then…” Lincoln tried his best to be hospitable “enjoy the warmth and do not stray too far” he nodded his head in respect and turned around.  He left the pair in the middle of a grounder camp.  They were earning a few looks.

********

**LEXAS TENT**

Lexa drew in a deep breath through her nose “She is here” she breathed

“Commander…if I may speak freely?” Gustus asked politely

Lexa nodded

“The only new additions to the area are the sky people, 2 of them.  Their leader and her…general I assume” Gustus explained

Lexa rolled her eyes internally “Im aware of that Gustus” the brunette tapped the arm of her throne and then traced the name that was inked in blue.  The marking read ‘Clarke’ and was painted in a deep but soft blue and surrounded by little stars on the inside of her elbow.  The pondered.

“Send for the girl, Gustus”

Gustus obediently left the tent, briefly telling Indra – who was guarding the front of Heda’s tent – where her was headed.

********

Gustus approached the pair who were obviously of the Sky people.

“Clarke, of the Skaikru.  Heda has summoned your presence in her tent.” He said.  He looked the pair over for any concealed weapons as they stood.  Happy with his judgment, Gustis directed them to Lexa’s tent.

“She goes alone, Sky boy” Indra said nonchalantly as she extended her arm across Bellamy’s chest; preventing him from advancing further.

Bellamy tested the boundaries

“Bellamy, I will be fine.  Don’t do anything stupid” She hushed

“Wise choice of words Sky girl” Indra returned “You may enter”

Clarke pulled the tent flap away and entered the rather large tent.  Her eyes immediately pulled to the large and elaborate throne that the Commander was perched upon.  It made her rather intimidating.

They locked eyes for…who knows how long.  It could have been seconds or a minute.

Clarke was engulfed by a smell.  It was sweet but musky.  It was… _perfect._

********

Lexa’s head snapped to the entrance of her tent as the flap was pulled aside.  A flash of sunlight illuminated the golden hair that Clarke possessed.  It was beautiful – Lexa felt herself weakening for a moment. 

She allowed herself to look the girl over.  Her body was not muscular; she wasn’t soft either.  She went no further than to look into the blue eyes of the girl.  Allowing herself to be drawn in. 

A wave washed over her as the smell of the girl became much more pronounced.  A soft smell with a kick of fire was the only way she could describe it. 

“Clarke, of the sky people…The Skai Prisa has honoured me with her presence”

“Commander, of the 12 Clans…Heda you have summoned me”

Both young women addressing each other with utter respect; Bowing their heads.

“That I have.”  The commander stood from her throne and met Clarke in the middle of the tent “I believe it will be beneficial for both of our people if we were to live in peace with each other…to form an alliance.”

Clarke nodded “That is something that I believe too, Heda.  Though I believe it is much more complex…”

“There are more elements at play, Clarke, you are right.” Lexa was so so tempted to claim Clarke as hers right then and there.  She knew that Clarke was meant to be her…though she wondered what Clarke’s knowledge of the markings were.  Heck, Lexa hadn’t even told Clarke her name.  She would pick the opportune moment.

Lexa explained to Clarke the harshness of the weather and the land in general. 

Clarke highlighted the technology and knowledge that the 100 could offer.

Moving to the large, long table off to the side the duo deliberated.   The pair went back and forth.  Proposing ideas and solutions to problems within the ideas.  In the end an agreement was made.  It was to be written up by the clans scribes and included in the coalitions bindings.

*******

It read as such:

_The Skaikru are hereby recognised as a branch of the coalition.  They are to be respected and included in all dealings and trade between clans; even if they are not directly affected if they choose to attend._

_The same customs and guidelines have been adopted with some exceptions that are to be altered if a situation that requires punishments ever arises._

_(the parchment continued on with specific conditions and clauses that applied to the Skaikru only)_

_For more details send riders to Polis for a scroll to refresh your leaders._

********

The sun was low in the sky by the time the meeting was over.  Bellamy grew impatient and began to be very…touchy. 

“It seems we want the same things Clarke” the Commander says

“Yes, it is a good sign.”

“Though I notice an immediate need for you people…your living quarters are still that…” the brunette searched for a word

“Ship” Clarke suggested “It is a ship” she smiled

“Beja, thankyou Clarke” The commander moved from the opposite side of the table they had been working on to be next to Clarke “You are trying to fit everyone in there…I would like to offer up the hospitality of my people to yours.  Until, of course, we can work together to build your people more permanent places to live.”  Turning to face Clarke.

“Thankyou Commander…I don’t know what do say” Clarke was honoured by the proposition.  She smiled at the Commander.

“…Yes?” the smile was returned.

“I think many of out people would be glad to not sleep on metal” Clarke chuckled at both her statement and how cute the Commander’s smile was.  She might look badass but she sure is cute Clarke mused.

“Then it is settled...i will send riders to your…ship and will alert my people of your presence at once. One moment please Clarke” lexa turned an exited her tent.  Giving orders to Indra to alert riders and send them back to the ship with Bellamy.  Then return carring all the Sky people wish to keep.

Lexa returned.  Losing her stoic facial expression the second the tent flap covered the entrance again. 

“Thankyou Commander…really.  Thankyou” Clarkes face softened exponentially. 

“This is small village Clarke…there are about 300 of us and not all of us have spare room in our homes…” Lexa wondered if she was being far too forward – she had only met the girl half a day ago “Would you join me in my tent tonight?”


	3. You dont know you know me...but you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but this is preparing for big things.

# Chapter 2

“This is small village Clarke…there are about 300 of us and not all of us have spare room in our homes…” Lexa wondered if she was being far too forward – she had only met the girl half a day ago “Would you join me in my tent tonight?”

 “Yes…Thankyou Commander…really.  Thankyou”  Clarke’s face softened exponentially. 

“This is small village Clarke…there are about 300 of us and not all of us have spare room in our homes…” Lexa wondered if she was being far too forward – she had only met the girl half a day ago “Would you join me in my tent tonight?”

“Of course Commander.”  That came out far too quickly

“I will have a second bed brought to us if you are uncomfortable with laying in my bed…” Lexa really hoped that Clarke would deny this option

“I am already asking a lot of your people Commander…I would not mind sleeping in your bed at all.  I can see it is huuuggee so I don’t think it will be a problem at all” 

Lexa felt an overwhelming sense of achievement – this was a nice first step. 

“I will have meals taken to your people, once they are settled in and a meal for both of us brought here.” Lexa began to walk aimlessly around the tent – her heart rate was rising and she was

“Thankyou Commander…you are very generous”

“Clarke, we want the same things.”  Clarke looked at the Commander, looking for elaboration “We want what is best for our people”

“Yes”

“Tell me Clarke, we have much to learn about eachother but I have a major custom question if you will allow it.” Lexa asked, hoping to her ancestors that the answer would allow her to continue.  She stepped forward, towards Clarke

“Go ahead Commander” Clarke nodded.  Stepping closer to the Commander – they were no only one pace apart

“Soul marks and soul-mates…Clarke what is your peoples understanding of them?”

“Well…some time in our life a mark appears somewhere on our body with the name of our soul-mate and a symbol or a picture that represents them.  That’s it in a nutshell” Clarke shrugs and smiles

“My people have the same belief – we do not fall too far from the same tree.” Lexa smiled – but she was fighting whether to tell Clarke of her mark.

The pair made small talk for the next few minutes; asking simple details about life in general. 

“ _Heda?_ ” A voice called from the outside of the tent.

“Enter” Lexa turned away from Clarke and faced Indra, who was now inside the tent carrying two metal plates of food.

“ _Heda,_ The skai people have been accommodated and are being fed…is there anything else?”Indra questioned as she placed the plates on the table.  Making a conscious effort to assess the situation between The Commander and Clarke.

“No, _Beja Indra_ ” the Commander waved her hand in the air – dismissing the general.

“ _Sha Heda_ ” Indra backed out of the tent – resuming her post several paces infront of the entrance to the Commanders tent.

The pair ate in relative silence.  Clarke had never had such exquisite food – she wasn’t exactly sure what she was eating.  But the little moans of pleasure escaping her mouth were tell-tale of its wonderful taste.

The little moans of pleasure were so enticing and thought-provoking for the Commander.   

“Commander, are you alright?  You look a little…bit bothered.”

“ _Sha,_ yes Clarke…I am fine. ” The Commander tried her best to compose herself – standin and pouring herself a mug of water “The night is growing old, Clarke.  I can tell tomorrow will be very…busy.  I would recommend you try to sleep”.

Clarke couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped her mouth as she stood and made her way towards Lexa and the bed.  The brunette chuckled – pulling out a set of sleeping clothes.  “I think these would be more comfortable to sleep in…” and handing them to Clarke.

They changed in silence – the only ambient sounds were the commotions from outside: animals and people.  Though the Commander finished before Clarke…she knew this was wrong.   The brunette turned and laid her eyes on the girl.  She was turned away from the brunette.

Lexa’s green eyes were drawn to a similarly green mark on Clarke’s shoulder blade.  It read ‘Lexa’, the word next to a tree that’s vines encircled Lexa’s name.  She was in awe – this was truly her mate.  They were a match.

Clarke turned around to see Lexa’s eyes firmly planted on her body – she cleared her throad.  Lexa snapped out of her miniature trance-like state.

Lexa shook her head.  “My apologies, Clarke” She turned and sat herself down on the right side of the bed.  “Your soul-mark interested me…it is beautiful”

“Do not worry Commander and Thankyou…I often look at others in the hope that I may belong to them.”

“Thankyou Clarke” Lexa patted the left side of the bed and pulled the furs back – inviting Clarke down onto the bed “Now sleep”.

Clarke followed the Commanders direction.

“Clarke?”

“Yes, Commander?”  They both sat up, crossing their legs and faced each other.

“May I ask a favour?”  Clarke nodded “You do not need to call me Commander…”

Clarke looked at her with a puzzled look “I do not know your name…”

“Yes you do Clarke…” Lexa shimmied closer “My name is Lexa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes reaction?


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said and people find out about things and Clarke is a little bold...

“Yes, Commander?”  They both sat up, crossing their legs and faced each other.

“May I ask a favour?”  Clarke nodded “You do not need to call me Commander…”

Clarke looked at her with a puzzled look “I do not know your name…”

“Yes you do Clarke…” Lexa shimmied closer “My name is Lexa…”

Lexa searched the girls eyes and face for emotion.  Her blue eyes widened as one tear slipped out.

“Lexa?” She croaked out. 

The brunette nodded and extended her arm – exposing her soul-mark.  The tears from the blue pools flowed freely as Lexa extended her other arm.  Inviting Clarke into an embrace.

Clarke didn’t hesitate and fell forward into her soulmates arms, sobbing.  Yet she wasn’t sad, but relieved.  She knew that if you hadn’t met your marked by the time you turned 18 you had very little hope to ever meet them.

“Oh, my Clarke…my Clarke” Lexa pulled the girl closer and tightened her embrace.

“I was afraid I would never meet you Lexa” The brunette relished the way her name sounded on the girl’s lips.

“As was I, Clarke.  My marked.” She planted a chaste kiss on the emotional girls forehed.

Clarkes sobs subsided. 

“Clarke I am sure you will have questions and things you want to say…but we will have time.  All the time in the world.  Though I simply ask you to lay with me tonight, in our bed within our tent.  Fall asleep with me tonight, please.” Lexa said as she pulled the girls chin up to face her, wiping away the remainder of the teardrops with her thumb.

“I don’t want anything else right now”

Lexa lowered herself and the blonde down to lay flat on the bed.  The pair lay in the middle of the bed; Clarke clinging to Lexa’s side.  Lexa wasn’t usually an affectionate person…yes she had lovers and flings over the last few years but none of them required love and comfort.  Yet her instincts drew her to wrap her arms around Clarke and draw random abstract lines onto her back. 

The soothing motions and feelings allowed the pair to drift into sleep very quickly. 

Only to be woken in the morning by the commotion of the camp.  Lexa was a naturally early riser...Clarke, not so much.

“Clarke…” Lexa roused “The people are wide awake and we have matters to attend to…”  Clarke lazily shook her head against Lexa’s side; swinging a leg over the brunettes leg to stop her from rising. 

“I am quite happy right here” Clarke said – her voice full of a husky undertone, courtesy of her morning voice.

“As am I Clarke…but our people await our presence.  There is much to arrange and announce to our people.”

“Fiiinnee” Clarke threw the furs off their bodies and sat up.

********

“Morning delinquents!” Raven called

“Well hello there yourself” “Mornin’” “Hey Sunshine” “Hey!” were all responses from Octavia, Bellamy, Monty and Finn.

The five were gathered around the fire – enjoying the morning meal provided by the elders of the grounder camp.

“Has anyone seen Clarke?” Raven asks as she takes a plate of her own grounder food.

The whole group shaking their heads.  “I haven’t seen her since…well she went into The Commander’s tent last night” Bellamy shrugged, motioning towards the largest tent across from the fire – the Commanders tent.

As if on cue both girls exited the tent, together.  Very close to each other.

“Well, I guess we know where she was now” Raven said, a little surprised at the development.

********

“Gustus, Indra, you are relieved from your posts until sundown.” The Commander waved her hand in dismissal.

Lexa and Clarke stood at the entrance of the tent for a few minutes.  Lexa had some errands to run – then they could talk about merging their people.

“I will see you before the sun gets high in the sky” Lexa sealed the goodbye with her hands cupping the girls cheek and pressing on her lower back, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek.  Clarke blushed bright red – Lexa chuckled.

The pair parted ways.

********

“Wow” Bellamy said

The silence was deafening – they didn’t know what to say or do.

“Hey guys!” Clarke was verrry chipper.  The group was very…silent.  Clarke made a face.

“Ummm sorry…so” Octavia said, a grin began to spread “…princess with the grounder princess”

The group erupted in cheers and clapping hands – Clarke blushed tomato red for the second time that day. 

“You saw?” All of them nodded.

“Can we not do this right now?  Please?  Today we all have very full agendas, there are going to be some big changes and relationships aren’t even the beginning”  Nods and grunts of acceptance came from all in the gathering.

The morning passed rather quickly – everyone getting reacquainted and fed.  Some were making very good friends with some of the grounders. 

“Hello once again Clarke” Lexa said – sitting down on the log next to her soulmate.

Clarke jumped a little “Lexa”

“I’d like it if you would accompany me to our tent…I have an idea” the brunette’s voice gave no hint to anything, it was strict and consice.

********

(IN LEXA’S TENT)

“Clarke…I believe that a new village could help us.  If there are other like us, soulmates from the different peoples we could have a mixed village.  Construction could begin in a few weeks and be done in a few months…”

“A great idea yes…but we need to find others like us.  We could call a meeting for all who haven’t met their soulmates…”

“Oh Clarke, how have I gone all these years without you?” Lexa smiled as she sat down on her throne.

“That is one question I do have my dear…how old are you?” Clarke stepped closer to the throne.

“I have seen 21 winters, Clarke.  Yourself?”

“Im about to turn 18…in a few weeks actually.” Clarke smiled as she sat on the Commanders, her soulmates lap. 

“I am much older than you Clarke, does that bother you at all?” Lexa seemed genuinely concerned…although they were soulmates, Lexa didn’t want Clarke to be uncomfortable in any way.

“Lexa, I like you a lot.  We were made of each other…”  Clarke swivelled on Lexa’s lap and ended up straddling the older woman “Age does not worry me…it isn’t even that much of a gap” Clarke shrugged and planted a chaste kiss to Lexa’s forehead, and then another on the rise of her cheek.  Then a final one on her lips. 

The air around the pair began to rise in temperature.  Lexa’s arms wrapped around the blonde as their tongues began a slow, passionate dance.  The kiss was slow, intimate and deliberate.  Lexa’s self-control was being stretched to the limit – much like her pants were beginning to feel very tight as a bulge began to form.  Lexa began to move against Clarke as the kiss deepened.

Clarke gasped, jumping backwards “Im sorry…Lexa, I like you…we are marked for each other.  I just don’t want to rush into anything…we need to get our people settled first...is that alright?”.

Clarke was sorry – but she wanted the best for her people.

“You do not need to be sorry for this.  I understand and I believe you are right.” Lexa stood from her throne and stepped in-front of Clarke “Besides…there will be plenty of time for such…things” Lexa smirked.

“Though  I cant imagine that you really want to go out…” Clarke stepped forward, closing the gap between the two “in this state” then placing a palm over the growing hardness under the cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Innuendo city Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alliance progresses and Clarke x Lexa becomes closer to reality.

Clarke gasped, jumping backwards “Im sorry…Lexa, I like you…we are marked for each other.  I just don’t want to rush into anything…we need to get our people settled first...is that alright?”.

Clarke was sorry – but she wanted the best for her people.

“You do not need to be sorry for this.  I understand and I believe you are right.” Lexa stood from her throne and stepped in-front of Clarke “Besides…there will be plenty of time for such…things” Lexa smirked.

“Though, I cant imagine that you really want to go out…” Clarke stepped forward, closing the gap between the two “in this state” then placing a palm over the growing hardness under the cloth.

Lexa looked down at the fair hand that was covering her growing length “Clarke, this is not something that I require of you…go and gather your people Clarke.  I will meet all of you at the gates soon.  Yes?”

Clarke was a little disappointed that she couldn’t take the time to please her mate…but she wanted the beginnings of their firsts together to be a little more…romantic “Okay Lexa…as you wish, Commander”

Lexa noticed the huskiness in the way Clarke said ‘Commander’ – it was exquisite.  She reeled in it – her eyes closed and a low groan escaped her lips.

********

“There she is…” Bellamy announces to Clarke – smirking a little

“She has a name, its Lexa…but you should call her Commander…” Clarke snaps

Her attention is now directed to Lexa.  “Feeling better, Commander?” Clarke smirked

Lexa approached the group and her lover-to-be “Yes Clarke” her voice was emotionless – knowing that Clarke was trying to stir a reaction.  She was followed by half of her generals – that were in the town – and a relatively large group of people.  The whole group (Skaikru and Trikru alike) amassed to be about 200 people.  “On our way then?” Lexa proposes

“After you Commander…though I am not sure where we are going or what we are doing” Clarke questioned; the playfulness left her voice.  This was business first Clarke.

Lexa manages to gain control of the crowd – holding their attention she begins her small speech.

“This is a small but growing village – we offer our hospitality to our new friends and allies.  I have negotiated with Clarke, of the Skai people and we have come to a set of terms to live by.  These are posted around the village, look for them and read them well.  Though we cannot house everyone long-term so we are pursuing an idea.  Both of our people are under the influence of soul marks and soul mates.  Many names are inter-people and many will find their marked among the midst of the others – I encourage this.  This will spur on the growth and erection of a new village” Obviously snickers ran through the crows at Lexa’s choice of words “Today, Clarke and myself as leaders of our people will explore for a site that can house a mixed village.  The people who do not wish to be within this mixed village can accompany out people in Polis, our capitol.  I will provide more information at a later time – this is all that you need to know right now.  I encourage you all to socialize.  Acquaint yourselves with eachother.  We become one people today.”

Lexa steps down as the chatter among the crowd rises.  Surprisingly there is little resistance to the development.  In fact the crowd no longer has a line down the middle, people spread out and become acquainted with others – there are cries of happiness and laughter and cheering; it is apparent that some of this can be attributed to some finding their marked.

Clarke smiles at this – sitting atop the horse that Lexa has provided Clarke can see all of it. 

“Clarke, we should leave now” Clarke hummed in response

The pair do their rounds of the woods – accompanied by a tail of Lexa’s highest ranked guards.  There are so many beautiful spots to choose from but one takes the cake for Clarke.  It is a clearing, scattered with small trees and growing shrubs – it was huge, bigger than TonDC but more…aesthetic.

Lexa knows this is it – Clarkes face says it all. 

“Lexa? I reserve the right to draw this before it gets built on.” It was not a question.

Lexa huffs “You are an artist, Clarke?  In that case, of course.  I would love to see the finished product.”

Clarke beams “It is a hobby…I like to preserve things.”

The guards to a scan and walk-over of the field to check for anything that would prevent buildings.  Lexa and Clarke don’t say much – they sit high on their horses and revel in the view of their home-to-be.

********

“When do you think they will announce it?” Bellamy asks

“Announce the new village?” Monty and Jasper say in unison, high-fiving eacother

“No no you dipshits, the Commander and Clarke being marked for eachother?”

“Wait…what?!” Octavia asks

“I have seen Clarke’s mark and had a glimps of the Commanders too.  They are soul-mates…” Bellamy explains

“Geez”  “Well done, Clarke.”  “Wow” “It really is the Commander and our Princess” are all responses from the group, the last one was definitely Finn.

“Im sure there is some kind of ritual for a Commander…I mean how could there not be.  I have brushed up on the politics with Lincoln and well…she is pretty much the most important grounder right now.  So I would be very surprised if it isn’t at least announced to the village and then the whole coalition” Octavia explains

“Lincoln huh?” Raven teased, raising an eyebrow and nudging Octavia’s side.

“That is all you got from that?!  Shut up Reyes!” Octavia sneered playfully

“No…and no.” Raven grinned

********

“That went very well today Clarke” Lexa said as she sat down to a meal with Clarke in the Commander’s tent. 

“Im really surprised that it went over that well.”

“I can tell there are some very happy people tonight” Lexa’s tone suggested a joke or innuendo of some sort.

“Hmmmmmm?” Clarke asked

“Listen Clarke”

Clarke almost wished she hadn’t done what Lexa said.  Over the normal noises of the village there were moans and screams of ecstasy.

“Oh god – I didnt really need to hear that, im trying to eat” Clarke groaned and slapped the hunk of meat she was about to shew on back down on the plate.

“Im still very hungry Clarke…” Lexa smirked

“Well go and get some more food then!” Clarke missed the innuendo

“it is not food I am hungry for Clarke.” Clarke blushed deeply and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Do we like suggestive Lexa?


	6. Is this Something You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa proposes...

“Listen Clarke”

Clarke almost wished she hadn’t done what Lexa said.  Over the normal noises of the village there were moans and screams of ecstasy.

“Oh god – I didnt really need to hear that, im trying to eat” Clarke groaned and slapped the hunk of meat she was about to shew on back down on the plate.

“Im still very hungry Clarke…” Lexa smirked

“Well go and get some more food then!” Clarke missed the innuendo

“it is not food I am hungry for Clarke.” Clarke blushed deeply and giggled.

“Is something bothering you, Clarke?” The commander employed a facade of false innocence

Clarke and Lexa instinctively rose from the table – practically eye-fucking eachother.  This was a totally new look for the Commander.  Clarke decided that this was a look that she could really get used to, coming from the commander.  The pair reached the centre of the room.

Closing the gap – each feeling the others breath on their skin.  Lexa extended her hands to cup the blonde’s cheek and her lower back.  Moving slow enough for Clarke to pull away.  Clarke had no hesitation in filling the space between them.  They both pulled the other into a soft kiss.  Lips brushing and heavy breathing.  Though not intense, it was a very heady beginning. 

Lexa gently tugged and brushed the blonde’s lower lip with her teeth, almost begging for entrance.  Clarke was very happy to oblige; parting her soft lips.  Their tongues were fighting for supremacy and dominance.  Clarke’s hands reaching up into the intricate, soft braids of Lexa’s.  Pulling and tugging lightly. 

They separated for air – the intensity of the passion in the air weighed over them – though not a burden at all.    

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed – almost a whisper.

Humming response, they both opened their eyes.  Only to be met with dilated pupils.

“Act’s like these…are significant” Lexa still a touch breathless – the picture before her was simply stunning.  It was Clarke…her Clarke “I am the Commander…”.

“You are my Commander, Lexa” The husky voice ripped right through Lexa – she had done that to Clarke…with just a kiss.

_What could I do with the rest of my body then…_

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a chaste kiss. “I can take who-ever I want to my bed.  Though, you are much more than someone I want to take to bed…you are my mate, my marked.  I must claim you in front of my people and yours; to shop them I am not weak and as testament to you.” Lexa took a deep breath and re-focussed on the blonde who stood before her “It will also serve as a merging of our people, we will become one people.  After this, the construction of the merger village can commence.”

“Wow”

“Is this something that you are willing to do Clarke?  Be taken by me, Commander of the twelve clans in front of our people, as a show of our love and symbol of our two people becoming one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - yes. But the next chapter is full of stuff and very heady...


	7. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, yes. But next chapter is going to be huge and i needed to set it up right.
> 
> Basically, Clarke is being needy and there is lots of tradition talk. Meaning, Clarke cant get what she wants right now.

“Is this something that you are willing to do Clarke?  Be taken by me, Commander of the twelve clans in front of our people, as a show of our love and symbol of our two people becoming one?”

 “Lexa, yes.  I want to be yours for eternity; it is meant to be”

“I will ask for our people to gather in the centre of the village tomorrow to witness this.  All the people from both sides are expected to be present.”

“Can I ask what will actually happen…my people have many different meanings for ‘being taken’”

“There is a rise in the ground at the centre of the village, our people will gather around it.  We will be on top of the mound.  Traditionally the people making the commitment will be in their undergarments…if that is something you wish to uphold…I, as the commander will make a short speech about our commitment to eachother and then I will seal it as I see fit.”

“I think I can handle being almost naked infront of my childhood friends” Clarke giggled, but it quickly subsided so she could continue on business terms “How would you like to seal it…”

“This is not something I have thought about…I never thought I would find you Clarke.  However, in the past is is said that some consummate with intimacy and others have dressed the other in significant clothes and others have simply laid as many love bites on the others bare skin.  Before you speak, you need to understand that as the Commander of my people I am to take the lead and command in our relationship.  Though that is only when we are around others…you may choose to challenge and move me any other time.”

“That was a lot to take in…but I trust your judgement in how to consummate this bond…and I think I can live with the submission thing.  You are right to not expect it in private.”

“Im glad that you accept our traditions.  It makes me very happy.  I just hope that the rest of your people…well our people will be as accepting.”

“I hope so too…but it will be alright.  I’m already yours, nothing but death can change that I guess.  So you better not die anytime soon Commander”

“I do not wish to do such a thing for a long time.  The life of a commander is dangerous and often short lived…but I may step down at any stage and appoint a new commander until a new one has ascended.”

“We were having a moment and you made it political…only you could do that Lexa” Both girls giggled

“Im sorry Clarke, politics is my life…and it has been a while since I truly loved someone…so forgive me.  Although it would not do well for you to doubt my prowess as a lover...”

“Why is that, Commander?” Clake’s voice teasing Lexa

“Because I would have to prove you wrong”

“What is wrong with that my dear Commander?  Cant have control in your own bed, hmm?”

With no hesitation, Lexa reached down to Clarke’s thighs and picked her up; the blonde instinctively wrapped her legs around the hips of the Commander.  Walking over to the bed at the back of the room with a very stunned looking Clarke “You are stronger than you look…”

“Do not doubt my prowess, ai prisa, my princess”  Lexa lowered the blonde down onto the furs, and then followed.  Lexa’s hips still pushing Clarke’s legs wider.  “To answer your question, there is a purity ceremony after we become one and you, Clarke have not bedded anyone yet.  It is a great honour to our people to have blood on the first act of intimacy.  It would be my honour to have it at the right time…”

Clarke pouted, she might not be ready but she loves teasing the commander “Alright then…but does that mean I cant touch you?  I can feel your need pressing on me right now…so let me help you out”


	8. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra interrupt some preceedings...something that wwill seem to happen alot. 
> 
> Clarke wonders what home is going to be to her...and Lexa

“Do not doubt my prowess, ai prisa, my princess” Lexa lowered the blonde down onto the furs, and then followed.  Lexa’s hips still pushing Clarke’s legs wider.  “To answer your question, there is a purity ceremony after we become one and you, Clarke have not bedded anyone yet.  It is a great honour to our people to have blood on the first act of intimacy.  It would be my honour to have it at the right time…”

Clarke pouted, she might not be ready but she loves teasing the commander “Alright then…but does that mean I can’t touch you?  I can feel your need pressing on me right now…so let me help you out”

“I cant say I don’t like that idea, Clarke.  But let me help you out a little first, hmm?” Lexa smirked.

“I cant say I don’t like that idea either, _Commande_ r” Clarke smirked.

Lexa returned her lips to Clarke’s own.  Slowly grinding herself down onto Clarke’s warm centre; swallowing the girl’s moans of pleasure.

Someone cleared their throat at the entrance of the tent – both girl’s heads spun to see Indra standing tall with her back turned.   Lexa groaned “This better be good, Indra”

The two women righted themselves and re-set their clothes.  Clarke was sitting cross legged on the bed while Lexa and Indra talked over the large, wooden and not to mention old war table.   Clarke couldn’t tell what they were saying…they were definitely not speaking English.  So she busied herself with making herself familiar with the inside of the tent. 

The patterns of the wood and antlers at the back of Lexa’s throne.  Ripped and tattered cloths that move around the bed she was sitting on.  The thin carpet that covered the floor…if it could be called carpet. 

Many minutes later…it felt like hours for Clarke.  But in reality it was only half an hour.  “Clarke?”

Clarke snapped her mind out of the observatory trance she had put herself in.  “hmm?”

“Our instruction is needed at the building site…can you accompany me?  We will be back before the evening meal so you can eat with your friends…”

Clarke took Lexa’s outstretched hand that pulled her to her feet and into Lexa’s warm embrace.  “Ahhh, alright.  Why do they need us?  Are you sure they need us?” Clarke asked, fully hoping they weren’t really needed.

“They need us Clarke.  And I need you to help me pick where you want our home to be.”

Clarke’s spirits seemed to pick up a little, she pulled back and smiled. “I think I can help with that.  Surely they can’t be far along with it though.”

Lexa laughed softly “It would not do well to doubt the prowess of myself or my people, Clarke.”  The seriousness of the statement was diminished by Lexa’s hands giving a firm squeeze to Clarke’s round ass.  Eliciting a gasp from Clarke and then a playfully unimpressed frown.

“Let us go, ai prisa.  We wouldn’t want to miss dinner.”

The pair mounted up on the horse that was brought to the tent.  Lexa sat comfortably behind Clarke in the saddle, despite having to use her hands on the horse when she would have much rather been using her hands for other things.   8 guards – Clarke was definitely not impressed.   Clarke voiced her displeasure about the amount of guards, but Lexa would not be budged.   She would protect her houmon-to-be at all costs. 

The ride was painful…the movement between the two bodies had made Lexa’s pants very tight and constricting.  If Clarke knew of these stirrings she didn’t let it on, she just continued to move her body in line with the horse.  By the time the pair and the guards that were escorting them reached the clearing that they had picked, Lexa and Clarke seemed too comfortable.   To any bystander fron the ark they were the epitome of lovebirds.

Clarke was blushing furiously from the moment they both dismounted the horse.  Her gaze was fixed on anything but the Commander.  Lexa wondered why Clarke was so shy and reserved about it…it wasn’t an hour ago that she wanted so much to be near it…but Lexa pushed it aside and attributed it to a Skaikru thing.

They picked a spot, next to a large rock where the ground was just perfectly flat and could have a wonderful view.  That of course, was after Clarke got over how far along Lexa’s people were with the site.  They had wooden stakes representing tents and markers for paths and an area marked off for the town centre.   

The pair stood there for a few minutes, absorbing the area before it became their home. 

“It will be beautiful here…” Clarke breathed

“Just like you…” Lexa said softly as she moved herself behind Clarke “We will have many homes, ai prisa” then pulling Clarke into her front.  The stirring barely noticeable by now…thankfully for Lexa. 

“We will?” Clarke asked, unsure of what to make of the statement.

“Yes.  I have a large house at Polis already waiting for you to make a mark on it.  We will always have the tent at TonDC and then we will have here…and I am always welcome at the sea with the water people.”

“Wow, being Commander has its perks I guess…”

“We will travel to Polis after everything gets back to normal.  When our people are settled and all is well.”

“Id love that…very much.”

Lexa pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke’s delicate ear “We should go now, Clarke.  It is time to re-join our people for dinner.  We will come back in a week…it will be nearly done by then.”

They parted from eachothers warmth – which was much needed in the evening chill – and began to walk back towards their ride “A week?” Clarke exclaimed softly

“The tents are complex and big but are easy to assemble if you have been doing it all your life.  Plus, there is a sense of urgency among my people.  The winter cold is coming.”

Clarke hummed in response, “Well I guess that is true…winter will be interesting.  I have read about it but never had one…”

“Don’t worry, Clarke.  We will be in Polis by the time winter sets in…we don’t get snow here but it is very cold.  And you have an advantage…”

“What is this advantage?”

“Me, Clarke.  Your advantage is me.  I would love to warm you in the cold hours of the night and morning…well any time really.”

Clarke chuckled at the Commanders words “That is just too sweet, if I didn’t know you any better id say you would only do that for your own gain”

Lexa turned very serious “Clarke, I would never take advantage of you.  Please understand that…”

“Sorry Lexa…I was being funny.  It’s a joke…”

Lexa mentally slapped herself for being so silly…making a mental note that this is something she would have to work on…  But she didn’t want Clarke to know about it; she would approach one of Clarke’s friends.  Surely they would help.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY

Hey Guys,

Life has hit with full force winds and i have a question for all of you...

Would you guuys like me to continue this?? 

And if you do any suggestions??

Im just not sure that anyone really wants to read this kind of thing......so yeah...

Abi xx


	10. Speaking of The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa says some things and Clarke is a little sad... then Lexa gets all protective and shit.

The pair were back at TonDC and walking towards the village centre just as the evening meal was being served.  The central fired were crackling away as some danced, some sang and others played what Clarke could only describe as drums and woodwind instruments.  Though it was different, Clarke… Clarke was intrigued.

“Would you like to sit with us, my friends and I?”  Clarke asked softly as she leaned into the side of the Commander.

Lexa hesitated, and Clarke continued “Or is there a commander thing that means you can’t?”

“Clarke, I would love to, but I am expected to sit at the head table.  Because I have taken an interest in you and you are my marked, my people would not dispute if you decided to come and join me.  I would be honoured if you did.  Though you would have to sit in my lap… it’s tradition.”

“Oh… I see… so you can’t come and sit with us?” Clarke’s eyes dropped.

“No, Clarke. I regret that I can’t, but it I must keep my people happy. There’s enough going on for them, and some traditions need to be preserved, at least for now, to give the people some stability.”  Lexa’s tone expressed how genuine she was about not being able to sit with Clarke.

“That’s alright... I will see you later Lexa.” Clarke was obviously disappointed, but she understood that Lexa had to be the Commander. That didn’t make the sting any less painful.

Lexa wanted to say something. She could see the hurt in Clarke’s eyes and in the way she walked away, but nothing came out of her mouth. Lexa shifted to being the Commander and joined her generals at the head table to begin the meal after a short speech that had all of Lexa’s people cheering and banging on the tables, and even some of the Skaikru got riled up, mainly those who had found their marked in the midst of the Trikru.

The meal afterwards was by no means quiet.  Clarke welcomed the noise, it helped her forget that Lexa wasn’t next to her. The attachment and the separation that came with it worried her a little.  That she could fall so hard and fast for Lexa when the brunette didn’t bat an eye when she turned and left to go and sit with her friends left her feeling vulnerable and exposed. 

Lexa wasn’t quite as hard as she appeared, though. Clarke looked up at the head table often – too often.  Lexa was always engaged in some kind of conversation with her generals or talking to the people that came up to the table.  What Clarke didn’t see though, was inside Lexa.  The brunette wished that Clarke would come up and sit on her lap; that would make everything so much more bearable. 

The brunette was trying so hard to eye Clarke off and motion for her to come to the table, but Clarke was either pushing her food around her plate or pretending to be engaged in the conversations her friends were having. 

“Clarke?” Raven didn’t get a reply “Clarke!”

Clarke’s head snapped to attention and her eyes focussed on raven.  “What?”

“There she is, back on the ground, back to earth.  Are you alright Clarke?  You seem a little… out of it.” Raven asked, concerned for her friend. She added, “If it is anything about the Commander, you just let her know is she hurts my girl that I can make things go boom”

That elicited a little chuckle from Clarke – making Raven feel victorious – “It’s alright, please don’t blow her up.  It is just Commander-y stuff.  I’ll get used to it.” Clarke’s mood dropped again. 

Octavia threw an arm around Clarke and pulled her close to comfort her.  Clarke couldn’t help but lean into Octavia’s body.  Their heads snapped to attention as they heard a loud growl that almost seemed like a roar that had ruminated from the immediate area.  Clarke’s first thought was that there were wolves or something but that though was quickly whisked away by a heavy footfall and Raven’s remark.

“Well… speaking of the Commander...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having this beta-d by vyndanion so there will be an edit to this one in the next day or so.
> 
> Also - what do we think?


	11. Opening Up Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa opens up and is rewarded very sweetly.

Octavia threw an arm around Clarke and pulled her close to comfort her.  Clarke couldn’t help but lean into Octavia’s body.  Their heads snapped to attention as they heard a loud growl that almost seemed like a roar that had ruminated from the immediate area.  Clarke’s first thought was that there were wolves or something but that though was quickly whisked away by a heavy footfall and Raven’s remark.

“Well… speaking of the Commander...”

All 3 pairs of eyes – and many others – tracked a very pissed looking Commander as she neared the girls.  Clarke was the first to notice the prominent bulge in the front of the Commanders pants; gasps came from the other girls’ mouths as they noticed it too.  The brunette’s right hand was clutching the handle of her dagger and her chest heaved as she stood before them.  Octavia quickly withdrew her embrace and separated herself from Clarke, instinct telling her this was definitely part of the Commander’s problem.

“How dare you!” Lexa snarled, eyeing Octavia and Raven.  The commotion was beginning to attract attention from the entire village.  “You do not touch my marked in such a way!” the brunette boomed.

Octavia and Raven shared a short silent exchange, neither of them knowing what to say.  “Commander, please.  This is nothing!” Clarke said with a firm tone as she stood, making her best effort to not allow her voice to break as a lump formed in the base of her throat.  At her full height, Clarke stood only an inch, maybe less, below the other woman. 

“Enough!  This is not nothing!  I will deal with you two later. Clarke, come with me,” Lexa commanded as she began walking away at speed.

Clarke began to break “Lexa…” she croaked.  Octavia began to stand in an effort to give some support to Clarke.

Lexa’s heart softened as she turned to look at Clarke – but the Commander didn’t let it show.  Lexa strode back to Clarke and picked her up bridal style and picked up a brutal pace set on their tent.  Clarke was shocked. She didn’t know what to say or do, so she just lay limp in Lexa’s arms with her head tucked in.

Clarke didn’t even understand how it got this bad. All that happened was that Lexa couldn’t sit with her and her friends and Clarke got a little sad.  Octavia and Raven comforted her and then Lexa got pissed… it seemed so insignificant.

Lexa kicked their tent flap open and laid Clarke down on their bed.  “You will never let another touch you like that, Clarke.”  Lexa wasn’t commanding this time; the edge of her Commander façade was gone… she was pleading.

“Lexa, Raven and Octavia are my best friends and we hug and comfort each other all the time.  You had no right to do what you did tonight.” Clarke was furious, but her demeanour changed very quickly when she remembered the start of this and its insignificance “Why were you so angry Lexa?” the blonde asked, her tone much softer now. 

Lexa was still standing beside the bed that Clarke was sitting on.   Lexa sunk onto the side of the bed, “I drove you to what happened tonight… I wanted you to stay close to me, especially because I haven’t claimed you, if you still want that.”

“You wanted me to come and sit up at the head table, on your lap.  Didn’t you?  When I didn’t and you saw Raven and Octavia… well, being Raven and Octavia you thought that something was going on…” The events finally clicked together, Clarke understood completely. 

Lexa turned her body to face Clarke, and simply nodded.  Lexa was very afraid of Clarke rejecting her...especially because of her body.   “I think that because I’m... different, you won’t want to be mine, so that is why you were being very close with your friends…”

“Oh Lexa… that isn’t it at all.  I am very happy with your body, in fact there is a possibility that I might be far too happy with it.  There is nothing intimate or sexual between my friends and I, we just really enjoy each other’s company.”

“I do trust you, Clarke.  I am sorry, but I had to assert my dominance and the fact that we are marked for each other.  Until I claim you, I worry that my worst fears will come true… though there are some worse fears that I gain when- if you let me claim you.” Lexa’s voice was humbled and contrite, this was Lexa speaking, her Lexa, not the Commander.

“Tell me your fears Lexa. Please,” Clarke pleaded as she moved closer to the hurting commander. 

“I am a mutant to your people, Clarke.  I fear that they will reject me and thus our relationship.  To lose a marked… would be an unbearable pain.”

“Lexa, I assure you, your body is not grounds for me to leave you. In fact, I really like it.” Clarke smiled softly as she moved to sit behind Lexa, pressing her front to the brunettes back. 

“Please trust me Lexa. You are my marked and a wonderful person.  I will not push you away. I will get angry and we will fight, but I am not leaving.  Not now, not ever.” Clarke shifted her head to sit her chin on the Lexa’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s middle.

“I do trust you, Clarke,” Lexa said, looking up from her hands clasped on her knees, “and I care for you more than I would like to admit.” Her gaze came to focus on her throne

“Thank you for sharing that with me Lexa. I know how hard that is for you.  Now, I’m still a little hungry and I do have to say goodnight to my friends. Everyone’s likely to be wondering where you are too, given how you made your exit.”

Lexa grunted as Clarke moved out from behind her and began to walk towards the flap.  “I’ll sit on your lap at the head table if you like…” Clarke coaxed from the entrance to the tent.

Lexa shot up from the bed with the new incentive.  The pair walked back to the dinner area near the fires, but not hand in hand.  Lexa draped her arm around Clarke’s back and rested her hand just on her hip with her palm just contacting with the round of Clarke’s ass. 

Of course Clarke made her feeling known about the position but Lexa made it very clear it was a claiming tradition until the ceremony could take place. 

Clarke could see her friends turn their heads and whisper as she and Lexa approached the head table.

“Lexa, can I go clear things up with Raven and Octavia? I won’t be long, I promise,” Clarke asked, making sure Lexa was informed of her intentions before she did anything. She didn’t want a repeat of the incident earlier in the night.

“I do not control you, Clarke, you may do as you wish but I’d like you to come up here to me as soon as you can.”  Lexa smiled softly and sent Clarke off to her friends.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

Clarke shot off to her friends and Lexa placed herself at the head table once again, making sure to keep a careful and watchful eye on her marked.

Clarke held true to her word, she was standing beside Lexa within minutes of leaving.

“Sit, Clarke” Lexa coaxed, patting the top of her thighs gently.

“Ok... Umm… how?” Clarke asked nervously.  The seat was definitely big enough for them both to be on it at the same time, but that seemed like it might be a bit awkward.  Clarke noted that the elaborate chair wasn’t that much different from the throne in Lexa’s tent. It was just missing the horns, antlers and winding wood. Other than that, the two might have been replicas.

Lexa smiled softly. “Here, just turn around slightly,” Lexa directed Clarke calmly.  It was not long – a matter of seconds – until the blonde was settled on-top of Lexa’s thighs and leaning into the back of the chair.

“Well this is much nicer than I expected…” Lexa gave Clarke a questioning look. “I was sure I’d squish you and it would be uncomfortable for both of us.”

Lexa scoffed “Clarke, do not doubt my prowess.  I suppose I can forgive your doubt this time, as you haven’t witnessed my true strength yet.  I find this a very pleasing and satisfying position.” Lexa wrapped her right arm around the girl’s lower body and brought her chalice closer with the other. 

“I can tell this is very _pleasing_ for you, _Commander._ ” Clarke teased, topping it all off with a very intentional butt wiggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, once again to Vyndanion for giving this a once over before i posted it.
> 
> Thoughts? Always happy to hear them.


	12. Wow...hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIttle bit of sexy time for you guys.

Lexa scoffed “Clarke, do not doubt my prowess.  I suppose I can forgive your doubt this time, as you haven’t witnessed my true strength yet.  I find this a very pleasing and satisfying position.” Lexa wrapped her right arm around the girl’s lower body and brought her chalice closer with the other. 

“I can tell this is very _pleasing_ for you, _Commander._ ” Clarke teased, topping it all off with a very intentional butt wiggle.

“You are playing with fire, Clarke.  Do not test me.” Lexa said slowly, with intention.  A hint of a growl in her tone.

“Are you alright, Heda?” one of the generals to their left asked politely.

“Sha, I am fine.  Thinking over Plans for the journey to Polis and the festival that ensues.  It is the first thing I would like to talk about at the meetings tomorrow.”  Lexa said calmly, doing her best to ignore the low throb coming from between her legs.

“Sha, Heda” he agreed with a bow of his head; only before returning to his own business.

“Festival?” Clarke asked, she had read about them in books but they had never had them on the ark.  Any and all celebrations were very subdued and subtle.

“Yes.  Polis is my home and as Heda there are to be celebrations when I return.” The brunette explained.

“What are your festivals like?”

“There is lots of food and drink, games and music.  It is very lively.  My people carry many burdens, and having events like these are not taken lightly.  Our celebrations and festivals are very lively”

“Oh, wow.  That sounds like so much fun!” Clarke jumped and wiggled a little in Lexa’s lap – drawing out a low groan from the Commander - forgetting the brunettes ‘situation’, “oh, sorry…” she continued softly.

Lexa scoffed “don’t be sorry…we still have the whole night ahead of us Clarke.” Tightening her grip around Clarke’s waist and pulling her closer.

Clarke sat obediently on Lexa’s lap for the next hour or so; listening in to conversations between Heda and the people that came up to talk and discuss various matters.  Trying to ignore the whispering that her predicament had sparked among the 100.  Clarke knew she shouldn’t care because Lexa is her marked…but the 100 are like family.  Clarke tried to make sense of her thoughts.

The blonde’s train of thought was broken by soft lips on the side of her neck.   The sensation was so soft, a small moan came from her lips…Clarke tilted her head to the side to allow Lexa unhindered access. 

Lexa gave a short chuckle “Patience, Clarke.  The claim will come soon.  Until then I can’t actually mark you, but make no mistake, you are mine” Lexa growled softly and nipped very lightly at Clarke’s exposed neck.  Clarke whimpered unabashedly.  “Maybe we should retire for the night, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled and nodded – agreeing that they should go back to the tent.  Lexa declared that she would be retiring for the night to her generals at the table and excused herself and Clarke. 

Lexa went straight to the tent while Clarke went to bid her friends goodnight, before she too went to the Commanders tent…well…it was her tent too.  Their tent.  _Their tent._

Clarke threw back the flap and walked into their tent – and began her before bed routine.  Clarke kept stealing glances of Lexa as she washed her war paint off; Clarke thought it was such a delicate act.  It was beautiful.  Before long Clarke was ready to drop into bed and go to sleep.  But every ounce of fatigue was thrown from her body when she saw Lexa leaning up against the headboard of the bed.  Completely naked except for her bindings and a fur covering her from the hips down.

Clarke audibly gasped at the sight before her – Lexa huffed in amusement.  An ache building in the blonde’s lower belly.  Clarke walked to the side of the bed and took in the sight before her.  Lexa’s hair looked soft, her toned torso was just so inviting and…and that tell-tale bulge just under the furs gave away Lexa’s intentions.  Not that they needed to be consolidated at all.

“Are you coming to bed, Clarke?” Lexa asked softly, though no matter how hard she tried there was no hiding the crack and husk in her voice.

Clarke snapped here eyes away from the outline of Lexa’s member – she had been obviously staring – and met Lexa’s green eyes.  Though this evening most of the green had been taken over by the black of her pupils.   “Y-yes” Clarke stuttered – mentally scolding herself for acting like a blushing teenager…well she was.  Clarke climbed over the furs covering the brunette and almost tucked herself into bed next to Lexa.  Before having a change of mind…an idea.  A brilliant idea.

Clarke maneuverer herself so her knees were either side of Lexa’s hips – so she was straddling the brunette, but sitting just back from the brunette’s erection that was just poking through the top of the furs. 

Clarke leaned forward and captured Lexa’s soft lips in a soft and passionate kiss.  Their tongues sliding against each other as hands began to roam.  Lexa’s hands went straight to the girls hips and dipped down to grope at the blonde’s round ass, pulling her closer.  Clarke’s fingers intertwined with the intricate braids through Lexa’s hair, pulling gently. 

Clarke broke the kiss as she felt an unfamiliar, but welcome switch beneath her.  Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring nod as the blonde began to peel the furs back and reveal Lexa’s considerable length.  Lexa’s member stood proudly between her legs.  Clarke couldn’t help but stare at it, as if she were a fumbling and inexperienced girl.  That was true…Clarke had zero experience with this kind of thing.  Only her imagination to guide her, and now Lexa too.

Lexa moved to hold Clarke’s hands in her own before anything else happened.  “Clarke.  I mus reiterate what I said before.  Acts like these are significant…we do this and you are mine.  I will have to announce a claiming ceremony and we will be bonded for all of eternity.  It will also tie our people together, we will become one people.  It also means a change for you…”

“I understand all that…but a change for me?” Clarke cocked her head in question

“Politically and socially.  If we were bonded, united in a claiming ceremony…because I am Heda you will be my equal but also required to be _submissive_ to me in many ways.  You can put up new ideas and other matters like that but you would be required to submit to me…I will never ask for submission sexually but in public you are supposed to be under my control and mine.”

Clarke never really saw herself as a ‘submissive’ person but she understood the predicament of Lexa’s title.  She understood why; plus, Lexa was being very reasonable with all this.

Clarke bore into Lexa’s eyes “I want to be yours, Lexa.  Yours.”

Lexa smiles softly and leant forward, kissing Clarke’s cheek. 

Clarke asked softly “Can I continue?”, the brunette simply nodded.

Clarke reached down and gently held Lexa’s member in her hand, using her left hand to steady herself against the bed.  Clarke tightened her grip slightly and began to rub up and down the shaft slowly.  The brutally slow pace had Lexa’s eyes closing and her hips bucking up into Clarke’s hand.  Clarke brought her hand to the sensitive head of the brunettes length – Lexa groaned unabashedly – gently rubbing the clear drops of pre-cum gathering at the tip – allowing a smoothness to Clarke’s ministrations.  Clarke could feel her own arousal rising as she saw the effects of her hands on Lexa’s body.  It was beautiful.

Lexa’s m.o. was never to receive first…but Clarke’s attention was making her mind go cloudy with obscene thoughts, “Stop playing with me, Clarke.” She growled. 

Clarke’s hand left Lexa’s body which had the brunettes eyes flinging open as she groaned at the loss of contact.  Clarke moved up and off Lexa’s body and now had two feet firmly planted on the floor.  Clarke began to undress, her shirt slipping over her head and her jeans chucked off with her boots. 

Lexa could only stare – there was no doubt that Clarke was beautiful.  Lexa relished the softness of the blondes body.  She was exquisite.

Clarke moved back to her previous position above the Commander – though now her wet heat was now pressing Lexa’s length up her lower belly.   

The pair were looking deeply into each other with hooded eyes and heavy breath.  Clarke began grinding down slowly and heavily on Lexa as she peppered the brunettes jawline and neck with little kisses and the occasional nip.  The pressure on her clit was divine.  But Clarke was not going to let herself last as long as a hormonal teenage boy – she was better than that.

Lexa couldn’t help herself as Clarke threw her head back; the brunette’s hands found the full, round breasts of the blonde.  Lexa sucked one nipple into her mouth as the other pulled and twisted at the other, feeling it pebble and harden beneath her. 

Clarke’s breathing got heavier, her hips bucking raggedly and shorter as Lexa’s member began to twitch and throb with vigour.   Lexa moved her hands to the girls hips and gripped tightly as their simultaneous orgasms took hold and they rode them out together.  Forehead to forehead.

“Wow…hi” Clarke said, her chest still heaving as she sucked in air.

Lexa huffed and chuckled “Hello to you too…” as she loosened her grip on the girls round hips.

Clarke went to move and roll of Lexa, onto the furs.  Only to realise that her thighs and centre were soaked, and she was still very sensitive “oh god” she whispered hoarsely “we, uh…we need to clean up…”

“Stay there Clarke,  give me a moment” Lexa said softly as she rolled off the bed – not before leaning over and kissing Clarke’s forehead and cheek – and strode towards the ‘bathroom’.

“Wow” Clarke whispered to herself

Lexa was back in no time with a damp towel, and without her release streaming around her torso.  Lexa settled next to Clarke and dipped the rag between the blonde’s thighs, gently wiping.  No matter how gentle Lexa was, Clarke shuddered intensely  and always followed with a giggle and a sorry.  Lexa chuckled to herself, Clarke was beautiful in her post orgasmic bliss…just beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on my expression and word choice with smut so i promise i will get better as time goes on.
> 
> But as always, your comments and kudos feed me - thoughts?


	13. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is back...eck! Lexa is being real cute though...

Lexa was back in no time with a damp towel, and without her release streaming around her torso.  Lexa settled next to Clarke and dipped the rag between the blonde’s thighs, gently wiping.  No matter how gentle Lexa was, Clarke shuddered intensely  and always followed with a giggle and a sorry.  Lexa chuckled to herself, Clarke was beautiful in her post orgasmic bliss…just beautiful.

“You are so beautiful, Clarke” Lexa cooed lovingly as she finished cleaning Clarke up.  Clarke was beautiful…that was certain.  What Lexa wasn’t certain about is what she ever did to deserve the blonde.  

Clarke sighed in content as Lexa settled down beside her on the furs and pulled her close.  Both bodies were still tingling and hot from their ‘activities’ but that didn’t matter.  They were in bliss.  They were happy.  They were together.

********

“Well that was interesting” Octavia cooed, taking a sip of the drink that was in front of her.  It was purple, that was all the brunette knew…and that is tasted so good.

Raven huffed “No shit!”, beginning to chuckle “The commander has her wrapped around her little finger…”

“Are you sure it isn’t the other way around?  Remember, it was the Commander that got pissed at me for hugging our princess”

A voice laughed from behind the pair, “If you ask me, it works both ways…you remember our ‘marking’ classes…” Bellamy continued.   Raven, Bellamy and Octavia debated about their theories until they split ways to go and settle down for the night.  Both of them were right.  Lexa had Clarke wrapped around her little fingers and Clarke had Lexa wrapped around her little fingers too. 

********

Clarke and the Commander drifted off to sleep peacefully; their limbs intertwined and bodies pressed together.  Their slumber was disrupted by none other than, Indra.

“ _Heda!  Heda!_ ” Indra called from outside the tent. 

Lexa snapped awake – thankful that Clarke was a heavier sleeper than herself – and moved quickly to dress herself.  Pulling on a shirt, her tight fitting pants, her chunky boots and her large flowing furry coat.  Leaving her usual coat for Clarke to wear when she woke up…Lexa made a short mental note to get Clarke sized up for some more appropriate clothes. 

Lexa stormed through the opening of her tent into the morning sun, “What is it Indra?!” Lexa asked sternly.  But the Commander’s question was quickly answered by the sight behind the shorter woman. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Finn was bloodied and bruised, being held up by the guards that were patrolling the camp through the night.  One of the guards announced, “This boy was sneaking around your tent, Heda.  Mumbling about, Clarke.  He had this…” The tall, muscular grounder pulled out a large dagger and presented it in the air. 

Lexa was fuming, she had seen this boy eyeing Clarke off over…well since they met.  Clarke was hers.  Clarke was her marked. 

“Lexa?” Clarke called from inside the tent – the commotion had woken her up. 

Clarke emerged from the tent in a pair of charcoal pants and the coat that Lexa had left on the bed for her.  “What on earth is going on?” Clarke asked in her sleepy daze, rubbing at her eyes. 

Clarke was definitely not a morning person, anyone who knew her well was well aware of this.  She was not responsible for her actions if she was woken too early.   .

“Clarke, one of your people has invaded our privacy and dishonoured both of us.”  Lexa explained, stepping aside she revealed Finn. 

Clarke immediately took not of howe worse for wear the young man looked – if she hadn’t known any better it would have looked like he had been in the forest for weeks.

“Finn” she whined.  She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and yanked it tight.

“I found you…” he said softly

“What did you _do?_ ” Clarke hissed.  The blonde stepped closer the Lexa – hoping to make a statement.  Finn is well known for his ‘talents’ as someone that doesn’t believe in monogamy.  In short, he sleeps around and double dates etc.  Clarke found that out the hard way in their first week of being on the ground.

The guard repeated his statement, clearly and concisely, This boy…Finn was sneaking around the tent where _Heda_ and yourself slept.  Mumbling about, you.  He had this…”, the guard presented the dagger again.  _Where did he get that?!_

“When will you learn, Finn.  I do not belong to you.  I found my…I found who I belong with.” Clarke corrected herself mid-sentence.  Not being familiar with the grounder culture she didn’t really know what to call what Lexa and herself were. 

Clarke settled into the Commanders side, complimented by Lexa wrapping her arm around her back and resting her hand on her hip.  Fin was furious – he knew he could get any girl he set out to get – of the gesture.  He struggled and tried to pry himself away from the guards.  No such luck.

“I love you, princess” he feigned – Clarke could see through his act now. 

“Take care of him” Lexa commanded, “do not bring him harm, wait for my command”, the guards diligently dragged fin off into the village.

“If you hurt him, Raven will never forgive me…” Clarke coaxed

Lexa explained to Clarke, as they returned to their tent, “He is the commander of his own fate, Clarke.  That is our way.  He will determine his punishment...it is not polite to spy on people.  He had a weapon Clarke.  He could have hurt either of us.” Lexa was so tempted to go further with this; to pour her heart out. 

“I trust your judgement, Lexa.  But some of my people may not be as…forgiving as I am.”  Clarke said as she pulled the coat off, revealing that the leggings were her only other item of clothing.

“Clarke, contrary to some of your people…my people are not savages.  We do what we can to survive.”  Lexa turned to face Clarke, unaware that she had just disrobed – her words caught in her throat. 

Clarke smirked, she was beginning to see the effects that she had on the Commander.  She loved it too. 

Clarke closed the distance between their bodies, swaying her hips as she went, “…Clarke…” Lexa warned, “we have much to do today…it would be wise not to delay the first of our duties so we miss out last.”  They wrapped their arms around each other.  Lexa gently peppered little kisses onto Clarke’s forehead, cheeks and one last one on her nose. 

 _Commander nose boop,_ Clarke giggled to herself.  Lexa furrowed her brows in question, but let it go.  She was just happy that Clarke was happy right now.

“But, Lexaaaaa” Clarke whined, “I just know that you want me.  I can _feel_ it” Clarke cooed as she deliberately ground her hips into Lexa’s, gently awakening the bulge that had already began to grow.

Lexa refused to let herself surrender to her body’s needs right now. That was a trait that she took great pride in, being able to control her body and her mind.  “Clarke the claiming ceremony is tonight…I have some preparation to do before it.  Time is of the essence.”

“I thought you just had to make it clear that I am your just as much as you are mine and then its all over…” Clarke questioned, backing away from trying to make Lexa aroused after sensing that the Claiming ceremony is more ‘significant’ than she first thought.

“I do have to make that clear.  But there are a few things I have to do first…I must prove that I can protect you, that I am worthy.”

“You are the Commander, Lexa.  You are more than worthy…much more” Clarke conformed tenderly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Lexa’s neck.

“Im glad you think so, Clarke.  That makes me so incredibly happy.  I may be the Commander but that does not mean I have unconditional support for all my actions from my people.”

********

“What do I owe this honour to, Heda?” The craftsman, Tai asked, bowing his head to Lexa

“ai houmon to be.” Lexa replied “I wish to present her with an array of gifts”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire, thoughts?


	14. AUTHORS NOTE _ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important information.

I am sorry that this is not in fact a chapter – however, I have to deliver some news about my writing. 

I have just graduated Year 12 and I am celebrating with a 3 week overseas trip.  This will significantly slow down my writing and possibly even stop it.   I will have almost no wifi and I am doing a lot of things that will take me away from modern technology.   (You could say im going grounder occastionally)

So I am writing to warn you that I have not abandoned or are neglecting the fics – simply taking some time to celebrate the largest achievement of my life to date. 

Please understand.  In the mean-time, if you have prompts or suggestions, things you want to voice etc, message me on my tumblr -  secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com  - or comment below. 

May we meet again,  XD

short-stack


	15. You are ready, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets ready for the ceremony...with the added fun of the delinquents.

(NOTE – this is set the evening that Lexa hadn’t sat next toe Clarke for dinner.  The carpenter came up to speak with her, after she summoned him.)

“What do I owe this honour to, Heda?” The craftsman, Tai asked, bowing his head to Lexa

“ai houmon to be.” Lexa replied “I wish to present her with an array of gifts for a claiming ceremony I wish to have with her.  Before the formal one at polis later in the seasons.  It would only be fitting for me to show her the extent of my dedication, I was hoping the main piece could be an armour set.  Similar to mine of course – I want it represent how we are joined.”.  Lexa’s voice conveyed the pure love that she had for Clarke, even so soon in their journey.

“Armour and weaponry is my specialty, though if you wanted clothing I can make that happen too.  With the help of Sofi.”

********

“You are the Commander, Lexa.  You are more than worthy…much more” Clarke conformed tenderly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Lexa’s neck.

“Im glad you think so, Clarke.  That makes me so incredibly happy.  I may be the Commander but that does not mean I have unconditional support for all my actions from my people.  I also am very consistent with keeping in line with the traditions and customs of my people.  They are what make us a community...it is also part of the coalition.” Lexa explained, hoping that all her preparations would come off without a hitch. 

Clarke turned around, pulling the robe up off the floor and draping it around her body once more. “As political as your words sound, the notion is very sweet, Lexa.  Can you run me through the ceremony...our ‘claiming or bonding’ ceremony” Clarke asked, securing the robes ties around her waist and turning to face lexa once again. 

Lexa moved to the trunk at the foot of her bed, ushering Clarke to do the same, she began to speak in a soft and cool tone – giving a false indication on the state of her nerves, “The claiming ceremony is where we may declare our intentions for eachother...but as i am the Commander it will run a little differently than if it was a general or someone of less power.  I will prove m worth through the presentation of gifts and the show of strength if anyone chooses to challenge me and my love or claim to you.  I will then show my affection...some choose mating bites, where you bite into the skin of the neck or shoulder”, Lexa looks up to gauge the reaction on Clarke’s face – not many people take lightly to the idea of having a semi-permanent scar on their neck – but is pleasantly surprised to find the blonde still listening intently having taken up a seat on the foot of the bed, propping her feet up on the trunk in a far too relaxed fashion.

“Keep going, im listening.” Clarke smiled

The thought of having her teeth sink into the smooth skin of Clarke’s neck sent ripples and shudders down Lexa’s body, “After the show of affection is culminated we retire for the night...to consummate our union.  But anything that happens will be on your terms, Clarke”

To say that Clarke was excited would be the understatement of the century, but this was a formal ceremony and this required thought and organisation.  Clarke suppressed her excitement – just like she could see the Commander do and enquired further, “What do i do?  Stand there and do nothing while you present me with gifts and go fight if someone doesn’t respect us?”

Lexa breathed a laugh and sat with her legs crossed on the foot of the bed, next to her betrothed, “Clarke, you are granting me the gift of happiness.  I could ask for nothing more.” The brunette’s heart fluttered, but materialised as the most beautiful and soft smile the blonde had ever seen.

Clarke chewed on her lower lip in deliberation, “Okay...but trust me, there will be a day that i will surprise you with something.”, she affirmed.

Lexa smiled softly, accepting the blonde’s promise, “I will not protest that, Clarke.  The ceremony begins as the sun sets over the trees at the central fires.  I do have some things i need to do in preparation.  I have organised for an assortment of clothing and accessories to be brought to you, here in my tent as i am not allowed to see you again until our ceremony...we already broke the rules a little today so.”

“Lexa...”Clarke breathed

“Dont dispute this Clarke, i know that this might seem like i am overdoing it.  Indra definitely thinks so”, they both laugh, “especially with my leniency here.”

“i know i don’t know Indra well but that really doesn’t surprise me...like at all!” Clarke adds with a hearty giggle.

“But this is our tradition and i want to make my love for you very clear.” The brunette adds firmly, adding a small smile to sweeten the deal, “I must go – the sun is high in the sky and i have lots of thing i need to cover today.”

********

“Skaiprisa!” A loud, but feminine voice calls from outside the tent “may we enter? Heda has sent us.”

“Come in”Clarke calls, feeling a little unusual.  She has never had this kind of power...if she can call it power.

The woman steps into the room with a younger girl – about Clarke’s age – trailing behind her, holding an equally large box in her arms.  Both women stand just inside the tents entrance, the older woman speaks first, “I am Kyala and this is my second Mileik.  Heda has sent us to prepare you for the ceremony.  It is now only a few hours away”

Clarke thought to herself, time had flown since Lexa left to carry out her duties.  That must have been hours ago...

Mileik speaks softly, “Heda has provided an array of clothing and their matching pieces for the ceremony tonight.  If you wish to continue we would like to present them to you and aid you in any way possible.”

“Thankyou!” Clarke says, still treading carefully with the weirdness of the new situation sitting in the front of her mind, “I would like to continue”, the blonde finished with a smile and ushers them over to the bed before she, sits down at the headboard.

The two women bow their heads slowly and go about resting three different sets of clothing on the bed.  Standing back then, and allowing Clarke to assess the clothes.

The first: a long fitted pair of trousers that looked like they would fit far too well.  Accompanied by a pair of scuffed, yet pretty badass looking combat boots with a little bit of a heel.  The shirt looked too much like a button up shirt from a catholic school...Clarke was modest but from glancing at the rest of te clothing there was definitely a better option.

The second: a short royal blue dress with a V-neck and tapered waist that would definitely hug her curves.  Next to it a charcoal fabric belt was laid out, the bucle bold and crisp.  It would definitely make a statement, especially with the blue stone choker that came with it.

 _Lexa thought about this one..._ Clarke thought as she tirned her attention to the theird and final outfit _._

The third:  A long flowing black dress with blue and white stitching and accents...almost as pain was spilled on it.  But the colour melded through the fabric in a perfect ombre.  It was beautiful. 

Clarke picked the dress up in her arms, feeling the soft fabric grazing her arms, “I like this one, its beautiful”

The younger woman gathered up all the other clothes and shoes and accessories.  Apart from a hair piece – an arrangement of beads and fibred that formed a perfect circle - that Clarke insisted on wearing. 

The next hour  and a half passed and Clarke had been bathed, had the knots in her hair rectified and had her hair done – half up and half down.  The hair piece sitting where the top half of hair hair came together and tied with a leather strip.

Mileik and Kyala step back and admire their work.  Clarke stood tall with the sandal-like shoes just poking out from underneath the soft flowing fabric, “you are ready” they said together.

“How can i thank you for doing this...i know i cant really see how i look but i feel like im on cloud nine...thankyou” the blonde said sincerely.  Almost out of breath as she ran her fingers through her hair, gently touching the hair piece.

The women smiled, “we do this with honour, doing things in the interest of Heda is an honour in itself.  Your feelings and reactions are a bonus.  Thank-you for letting us bring you joy in this moment.”

Clarke couldn’t believe the grace in which the women spoke, “If there is anthing i can ever do, let me know.  Please.”

“Thankou foy our offer, Skaiprisa.  IS there anything else you need?  Some food, do you want us to send for anyone?”

Clarke thought for a moment, “Cna i have some food, just what ever you can scrounge up is fine.  Nothing big please.  And uh, if you come across Octavia and Raven or Bellamy can you ask them to come over?”

“Of course.  We will be but a moment”

Not 3 minutes later a small group of people tumpled through the tent flap, hip checking eachother as they all tried to be the first in.

“Hey Clarke-woah” Bellamy said, a little flabbergasted at the elegance exuding off Clarke. 

Raven looked the blonde girl up and down, “I didnt know grounder fashion could be so...attractive” Raven said, throwing a smirk around at everyone in the room.  Everyone laughed.

“I think you better watch your mouth Ray...Commander heart-eyes wont let you touch that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire


	16. Ask and you shall be answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (preliminary) Claiming ceremony happens and some interesting questions are asked and answered.

Not 3 minutes later a small group of people tumpled through the tent flap, hip checking eachother as they all tried to be the first in.

“Hey Clarke-woah” Bellamy said, a little flabbergasted at the elegance exuding off Clarke. 

Raven looked the blonde girl up and down, “I didnt know grounder fashion could be so...attractive” Raven said, throwing a smirk around at everyone in the room.  Everyone laughed.

 

“I think you better watch your mouth Ray...Commander heart-eyes wont let you touch that now.” Octavia chuckled, herself and Raven bumping fists in victory at their new nickname for the not-so-stoic commander.

“Commander  _ Heart Eyes?! _ ” Clarke exclaimed, eyes going wide with the nickname of her chosen.

“What?  have you not actually looked when she gazes, yes  _ gazes _ at you, Clarke?    It’s how everyone wants to be looked at.”  

“But that is beside the point” 

Clarke looks at her feet for a few seconds.  Trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks and ears at the realisation; those green eyes really did burn through her, looking into her like a force of nature.  

 

“See, Clarke” Bellamy assures, “This is your life and a new chapter begins soon.” with Raven and Octavia nodding in agreement as all four teenagers pull themselves into a mess of limbs in a group hug; doing their best to not mess with the composition of the blonde’s attire.  Not that Clarke really cared that much.  Lexa had seen her at her worst: early mornings sucked.  

 

A beautiful moment of platonic intimacy.

Short lived as it may be - someone clearing their throat from the tents entrance draws them apart.  

Mileik and Kyala are both standing in the doorway; a bowl of food in each hand, “Sorry to interrupt, where would you like the food?  We brought you some bread, a few different kinds of meat and fruit” one of the women asks.

Clarke directs them to the table across the tent before sitting down with Raven, Bellamy and O to help her with the copious amount of food.  

The two women leave the tent silently, even after Clarke invites them to stay they politely decline with the excuse of having many things to attend to before the ceremony starts.  They remind her that the ceremony begins within the hour and that she will be retrieved by them when it is time.

“This is way too much food for just one person” Octavia says around a chunk of bread.

The other brunette just scoffs before taking a few berries from a vine, “Are you kidding me?  This is perfect.  We are eating like kings and queens.”

Octavia snickers, “That is exactly what Clarkey here will be doing after the ceremony” bellamy grimaces a little but they all share a burst of laughter.  Except Clarke.

 

She forgot they don’t know about...Lexa’s situation down under.  Clarke didn’t know if this kind of thing was common either.  

_ I will have to ask Lexa later; i need to know more. _

“You okay, Clarke?” Bel asked, a little concerned.

“Just-uh a little nervous that’s all.  I’m good.” The blonde feigned.  She wasn’t nervous, but excited.

 

Not moments later Clarke is saved from the situation - yes, she loves her friends but that comment made her mind wander to places she didn’t need it running off to right now - the handmaidens entered and ushered her friends from the tent, telling them that people were gathering to witness the Claiming Ceremony.

 

“Mind if we tidy you up a little...your friends ruffled you up a little.”

_ No Shit Sherlock,  _ Clarke thought, but she chose a better set of words to sat instead, “Sure.  They have a tendency to do that”

********

“Heda.” Ryder called, “The ceremony is set to begin soon...i would suggest moving to address your people.” 

Lexa stopped her nervous pacing in the meeting room.  So many problems ran through her mind over the expanse and emptiness of the morning despite the hustle and bustle going on around her. “Yes, thankyou.  I will be out shortly.”

Ryder left the room.  

With no one around to see, The Commander put away her facade, “Come on Lexa.  Pull yourself together.  You planned this well and she is your marked.  She will not run away from this.”

********

“Clarke, we are ready for you”

The blonde turned to the two familiar women at the door, nodding she followed them.  Taken back by the set up as they rounded the corner to the centre of the camp.  

 

The central fire was ablaze, a large animal roasting on a spit across it that was definitely enough to feed an army.  

A raised platform a few meters behind it was decorated with torches and candles, and a table in the middle and pushed to the back of the platform.  There were things on it, things that seemed to be made of fabric, metal and wood.  

The next thing to catch the blonde’s eye was the gathering of people in front of the platform, only parted by smaller fire pits and torches sticking out of the ground and glowing above the heads of the village..

The area so elaborate and yet, so simple.

Looking among the crows she spotted her fellow delinquents and the grounders alike, mixing and mingling like they were all one people.  

 

That is when it all went silent.  The chattering in the crowd stopped, only birds and the rustle of trees breaking the silence that hung so lightly in the air.  

Boots thudded heavily on the wooden platform.   _ Lexa. _

 

The two handmaidens stopped Clarke at the back of the crowd - an aisle was forming, leading straight up to the platform and a set of steps.

“Just follow us.” Kyala said softly.

 

Lexa positioned herself in the middle of the platform, right up the front.  Her boots polished -  _ how the hell did they do that?  _  The shine of the boots matched the shining of the sword sheathed at her side between her long flowing coat, adorned with  and deep black pants that looked like the had been painted on her legs.

Her voice strong and powerful as she addressed the crowd, the line of generals up the front and other important guests and explained the nature of what was going to happen today...not like they hadn’t known to begin with.

 

By the time Clarke made it up to the ‘stage’ there was so many emotions swirling around in the air.  

The Commander’s ‘heart eyes’ were definitely turned up as she uttered. “Thank you for coming” to the blonde who was a little starstruck.  Clarke could only nod and try to pull a smile.  

It was a little overwhelming for starters - but the Commander looked smoking hot.  No one would deny that fact.

The tight and intricate braids and twists framed her face perfectly.  

 

“Clarke kom Skaikru, i am pledging myself to you.  To protect, care, provide and love you until the end of my days in this life.  Then i pledge to find you in the next.”  _ Reincarnation _ “I am presenting myself to you, humble and contrite...”, as the brunette speaks it is as if she is taking away her walls and defenses one by one, opening up and letting Clarke in.  Being vulnerable as she stands there, gazing at the blonde who she loves so dearly, “...ready to enter a union with you in which we are equals in every way for my heart belongs to you.  Clarke kom Skaikru, do you accept me and my offering to you”

 

And now Clarke had to form words...one word. After being taken aback by the wonderful display that Lexa has done for her.

“Yes”  _ Come on, you can do better than that,  _ “I accept you and your offering, Heda.”

 

The delinquents from the crowd erupt in wolf whistles and applause while the grounders rise up in hoots and chants of ‘Heda’

The smallest hint of a proper smile spread itself across Lexa’s lips, but the true emotion showed in those glistening green orbs that had really come back to being heart eyes, once again.

 

Both women stood there, less than a body’s distance between each other.  There was no concept of personal space in that moment, just each other.  The crowd’s cheers and hoots drowned out by the volume of their silent exchange.  

 

Remembering the ceremony and what it demanded, Lexa took a half step backwards and took from the table the token of her dedication and love that would be presented to her marked - while the others were to be presented in their private time after the ceremony and in the coming days.  

 

Wordlessly, Lexa held out a pauldron; a mirror image of her own.  Other than the sash which was not red, but a powerful royal blue.

Baffled, Clarke looked from the piece of armour to lexa and then back again multiple times until she understood.  

_ Its for me...mine to wear. _

The weight surprised the blonde as she took it from Lexa and maneuvered it to rest on her left shoulder.  Like a cohesive team - as a cohesive team the brunette stepped forward to wrap the strap around Clarke’s torso as the worked to adjust it and correct its position.  

Then it was done.

Lexa turned to the crowd, pulling clarke with her and raised their joined hands together in a show for the crowd.

 

The ceremony was over, the village would have its own little celebration until the moon rose high in the sky.  But would be without the newly united couple until the sun sets over the horizon and began to sink.

********

Back in the commander’s tent, the celebrations bustle in the village center.  Music playing into the evening as their people indulge.

 

The pieces from the table on the platform had been brought to  _ their  _ tent and laid out for after the celebrations culmination.

In the quiet as Lexa rummaged through a set of drawers to find more suitable clothing for herself and Clarke for the rest of the evenings activities, Clarke’s mind wandered.  Back to what she had asked herself earlier in the day. 

 

“Hey, Lex.  I have a question.” 

“What is it, Clarke?” Lexa asked, her head popping up from a trunk at the base of the bed.

“Do uh...Is it common forrr...domanywomeninyourculturehavepenises?” the blonde blurted, looking at her feet.

The brunette moved close to her marked, sensing some distress, “Maybe a little slower?” Lexa said softly, tilting her head in encouragement as she brought her fingers under Clarke’s chin, bringing their eyes to the same level..

The blonde breathed deep, taking Lexa’s outstretched hand, sinking down onto the furs next to her  _ Wife. _

“Do other women in your tribe or among your people have uh...have penises?”

The brunette smiled softly, sensing that this may be an i _ nteresting  _ subject, “Is it not common among your people?”

“We havent seen or heard of anything like this.  Only men have them, from what i knew.  obviously i know better now.”

“From what i have seen and heard many women have them here.  It is not uncommon.  I think that Raven will find that out fairly quickly...”

Clarke’s brow furrowed with that last comment, “What do you mean?”

“Anya...Anya was my mentor and we have grown close over the years we have spent together and also has a penis.  And also has taken quite a liking to the fire that Raven seems to harbour within herself.  I have also noticed that their marks are respective to ‘each other’...so we will see how this happens for them.”

“Ahhhhhh...well its going to be a shock for her.”

“It might be.  But that is about them.  What happened today is about us as a unit...” Lexa paused, their eyes bore into each other as if they were looking for the others’ soul.  

 

_ Clarke thought to herself in this moment of peace, Well they were definitely not kidding about the heart eyes.  She is adorable.  And they are definitely heart eyes. _

 

Their lips met for a brief moment, brushing against the other gently; as if they were both made of glass.  

The Commander brought her head back, resting a hand on Clarke’s knee and continued, “...I know that you are very far up in the commanding of your people.  You are a leader, and i will not take that from you.  We lead and rule together.”

“I would want nothing different.” Clarke confirmed, tucking a loose tendril from a braid behind her ear..

“Although as we are both powerful among our people i have a suggestion for the next meeting of the clans...when we go to Polis.  But for now, we have a party to attend to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.


	17. Throes of Passion Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa celebrate their union with eachother, in the company of their friends. Even if Anya and Raven are more interested in preparing for activities that are not family friendly.

“I would want nothing different.” Clarke confirmed, tucking a loose tendril from a braid behind her ear..

“Although as we are both powerful among our people i have a suggestion for the next meeting of the clans...when we go to Polis.  But for now, we have a party to attend to”

The music and noise from the crowd infiltrated the blonde’s ears, she had never been to a ‘real’ party before.  All the celebrations on the Ark were very muted and tame.  And given the sounds resonating through the camp this wasn’t a particularly tame party.

 

“Come on lets go” Clarke said a little too enthusiastically

“Dont you want to get into something a little more comfortable...it can get quite hot and messy out there.” the brunette suggested as she moved back to the trunk at the foot of the bed, Clarke quirked her eyebrow in question to which the seemingly tame Commander just said, “Yes i speak from experience.  My people put everything into what they do, whether that is fighting, training or even eating.  We are passionate people.”

 

The blonde just stood there, not even fighting to hold back the smile that spread across her face, “Thats brilliant”, then her demeanor changed and a devilish smirk replaced the heavenly smile as she stalked towards her wife standing at the foot of the bed, “i plan on making very good use of this, unyielding passion”.  Her voice low and gravely as she stepped behind the sublimely dressed Commander, moulding her own front to the brunettes back and resting her chin over the strong set of shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her taut middle that rippled with hard abdominal muscles.

 

“You are nothing but trouble, Clarke”, the brunette said firmly, sighing as she leant ever so slightly into the blondes embrace. Relishing in the soft touch of her houmon, breathing in the soft and flowery scent of her mate to be. 

Lexa went back to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and pulled a baby blue, knee length sundress out of it. Handing it to Clarke to wear; while she herself pulled on more flexible leggings and a tank top that framed her biceps oh so perfectly. And much to the delight of Clarke, it also showcased the alpha’s defined shoulder and upper back muscles. 

 

Lexa laughed heartily, “if you are done drooling, Clarke i believe there is a celebration that i would very much like to attend with you.  Give your alpha a chance to show off their gorgeous omega”.

 

Clarke smirked and gave the Alpha a seductive wink, “well let's go then hmmm?”.  the blonde didn't even give Lexa a chance to give a proper answer before tugging the, hand in hand out of their bedroom and jogging off to join the celebrations. 

 

the bonfires and drunken dancers come into view. Lexa pulls her omega in close before speaking just loud enough to be heard over the very enthusiastic celebrations, “we will be mated tonight, i want to give you the respect you deserve...i will not be drinking anything intoxicating.”.

Clarke’s next words make Lexa’s heart soar, “i won't be either. i want to enjoy you in all your glory tonight,  _ heda _ .”.

With that, the pair almost run into the middle if the crowd of people to where Raven and funnily enough, Anya have stolen the spotlight on the more tame part of the ‘dancefloor’. Their movements were still definitely not family friendly; they just moved so well. 

Clarke and Lexa watched their friends moving to the beat of the drums.

 

Lexa smiled inwardly as she saw the smirking smile spread across Anya’s lips as she pulled Ravens ass against her front and moved their hips together. 

The Commander was brought out of her internal monologue by the glowing pair of blue eyes from the blonde that had just stepped out in front of her.  Apparently to block the view of their friends.

 

“Stop looking and start doing,  _ Heda. _ ” Clarke husked as she began to walk backwards towards the tangles of sweaty dancing bodies.  The blonde didn’t make it more than three steps back before the Commander decided to show off a little; striding forward and pulling Clarke up into her arms.  Bridal style of course.  It was a very fitting notion.

 

********

 

“Clarke’s a lucky girl” Raven said, turning her attention back to the strong grounder holding her hips.

Anya gave a breathy laugh, “Do not worry, Raven.  Clarke will not be the only lucky girl tonight...” the blonde grounder husked in the brunette’s ear; breath hot on her neck.  As if it needed any more clarification Anya continued, “Assuming you would like to stay with me for a while...at my place.”

 

Raven wasn’t surprised by the grounders proposition, she was flattered and very obviously going red in the cheeks.   The surprise of the situation was from her blushing; Raven Reyes did not blush, ever.  What surprised the brunette more than anything was that she was pretty sure all her blood had decided to take up residence in her throbbing cheeks was fueling her throbbing clit only moments ago.   

 

Raven turned within the embrace of the grounder she had begun to hope would become her grounder...and her alpha, “Yes, Anya.  I will spend the night with you.  Very happily.” she whispered into the blonde’s ear.  

Anya growled, literally.  Her inner alpha was roaring with pride and confidence.  She couldn't fight the slight thrust of her hips, the bulge of her erection trough her pants gently brushed Ravens core.

 

Both sets of pupils had blown wide with the realisation of their mutual attraction...and desire for the warm body of the other.

 

********

 

The beat of the music had begun to change, mere minutes after Lexa and Clarke had made their appearance in the middle of the crowd.  The heavy and strong drums were replaced by softer and slower sounds of a woman singing.  Her powerful and gentle voice accompanied by lighter beats of the drums and a stringed instrument that gave off such a mellow and warm sound.  

It brought bodies together in a completely different way.

People were slow dancing.  A sight that shocked Clarke as Lexa pulled her close, placed a hand on her hip as Clarke’s instinctively held the top of her Alpha’s shoulder.  Lexa brought their other hands together. 

 

“Slow dancing...” Clarke mumbled under her breath.

Clearly the alpha heard her, “Yes Clarke.  We might be warriors and survivalists and experts in giving pain however, we are also just as good at living out the pleasures of life.  This being one of them...”, Lexa continued boldly as she pulled her omega that little bit closer, “The other pleasures i shall show you tonight and in the coming days”.

 

Clarke was pretty sure that Lexa had just opened the proverbial floodgates that lay between her thighs.  The blonde leaned into the strong arms of her Alpha, relishing in the sweet warmth.

 

With Clarke’s arousal becoming very noticeable, Lexa decided to move onto more innocent talk...otherwise they wouldn't be able to stay there without rumping each other right there.  In the middle of their wedding celebrations. 

“The pleasures are not just sexual, Clarke.” she said knowingly, the her thumb caressing Clarke’s hip through the material, “Tomorrow morning, i will braid your hair before we spend the day together.  Indra and Anya will look after my duties tomorrow.  I want to relish our newly formed bond.”

  
Clarke’s heart soared with the possibilities of the next day...even if her inner omega was preparing itself for the heated throes of passion that awaited her later in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think about this one??  
> (Inspiration for the set-up was taken from The Commanders Fall)


End file.
